Shut Up
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Temari Anger...Shikamaru's Cool...What could happen?


_**Shut up...**_

It was a normal day just like any other. Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, and Choji were on their way home from their monthly guys getaway. Beers and bros on the mobile van. no women, no job, no complications. At least until Shika's phone rang.

"Are you serious?" Shika says as he checks his messages.

"What is it?" Choji asks as he continues to play his video game.

"Its Temari. Someone has went and told her that I was with some random women I haven't even heard of. You know how she is. She is texting me flipping out."

"Dude I don't know why you put up with her." Kiba replies.

"I'm not a dog like you are. I am actually faithful. I will work things out when I get home." Shikamaru shrugs.

"Dude for real. she is crazy though." Naruto says shaking his head.

"Yeah I know. But I love her." Shika smiles.

"Well fuck that for now. Get in on this game then you bastard." Kiba barks as he tosses Shika a controller.

"Heh. I guess you want to lose."

* * *

Meanwhile Temari, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were meeting for their usual lunch at their favorite café. It's usually a quiet lunch but not today.

"I can't believe he would do this. After how long we have gone out? Everything we have been through!" Temari yells as she throws her phone.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Sakura replies watching her friend in a rage.

"No you bitch! I had a feeling he was cheating on me. Now I hear this gossip in my work about him running around town with some random bimbo!" Temari picks up her phone and starts texting away again.

"Don't you think you should at least hear him out? He's always been faithful...this could be just a misunderstanding." Ino assures her.

"Fuck that. He's getting some crazy hell when he gets home!" Temari throws her phone again.

"Has he sent a reply?" Hinata asks.

"No and its pissing me off! Be a man Shika! Say something!" Temari yells at the phone.

A waiter cautiously approaches their table.

"Will that be anything else ladies?" The waiter hesitantly asks.

"We are good thank you." Sakura asks trying to ignore the blind rage of her friend.

"you know who isn't good?" Temari asks the waiter.

"Umm. who-"

"Shikamaru Nara Thats who!" Temari yells at the waiter.

The waiter hurries back inside to get away from the wrath of this raging storm.

* * *

The sun had set and finally after a long drive the boys made it home. For the others they were going to have a good night with their girls but for Shikamaru...not so much. They pull up at Naruto's place first where Hinata stood waiting.

"See Shika, you and Temari should learn from Hinata and I." Naruto says as he smiles at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I saw the whip marks on your back Naruto. You are definitely the bitch in the relationship." Kiba retorts as the crew laughs.

"Fuck you guys...I told you...I fell at work." Naruto quickly hops out and embraces his love.

"See ya later asshole." Shika says to his buddy.

* * *

After a few minutes they pulled up to Kiba's place.

"Well its been fun fuckers." Kiba says as he gathers his luggage.

"Where's Sakura?" Choji asks looking for Kiba's woman.

"Oh don't you worry about that." Kiba replies as he looks to the second story of his house.

At that moment Sakura opens the window in a towel.

"Kiba hurry up and get in here!" She yells down.

"That's my queue. Shika may god be with you." Kiba quickly scurried into the house.

"That lucky dog." Choji says as his friend slams the door.

"Yeah. Well it's time to take me home Choji." Shika rubs the back of his head.

"Ok."

* * *

It was time. Shikamaru adjusted himself in his seat as he came upon his home or in this case the lion's den.

"So what's the plan?" Choji asked.

"What plan? I'm just gonna wing it." Shika replied.

Choji's phone goes off. He looks at it and his mood completly changes.

"Shika as much as I would love to stay I gotta get going."

"What's your rush?"

"Ino just sent me a picture...and well...theres some food...I gotta go eat."

"Lucky fat bastard."

"You see normally I would be pissed but I'm gonna go eat...while you fight for your life haha!"

Shika hops out bags in hand.

"Hit me up later and let me know the results!" Choji yells as he drives away.

"Plan...Fuck..." Shika says looking at his home in discomfort.

* * *

Shikamaru walks in the house. It's quiet almost too quiet. Shikamaru looks around. He sits his bags down and walks into the kitchen. No one in sight. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a drink. He's gonna need all he can to wither the upcoming storm.

'Maybe if I call out..' Shika thought as he close the fridge door.

At that moment Temari is in his face.

"Shikamaru Nara! So glad of you to come home! What took you so long?" Temari asks arms crossed.

"..." Shikamaru looks at her and goes and sits on the couch.

Temari is right behind him in close pursuit.

"I bet you were at that hookers house. The one you have been seen with!"

"..." Shika glances at her and continues to drink.

"What? So you can't talk now? I bet if I was that other bimbo you would talk!"

Shika rubs the back of his head and lays his head back. Temari sits down next to him.

"You tired shika? Tired from having relations with that cow whore? she throw your neck out? I cannot believe you!"

"Shikamaru I thought you loved me!"

"I'm just another chick! Another notch in your belt! I'm tired of these games with you!"

Shikamaru looks her in the eyes.

"Shut the fuck up."

"WHAT DI-" She was cut off by a deep passionate kiss. She tries to push him off but was ensnared by sudden attack from shika.

Shika pulls away after being deeply embraced by her lips. He caresses her body from her shoulders to grabbing a handful of her plump bottom.

"Shika...what.." Temari tries to ask as she stopped again by Shikamaru's attack on her neck.

Shika plants butterfly kisses around her neck. Sucking licking and kissing earning him small moans from his lover. His hands exploring the curves of her athletic body making her moan from the touch.

"..." Shika picks her up and heads to the kitchen table.

Shikamaru like an animal, rips her shirt revealing her perky breast.

"Shika!" Temari says in shock.

He begins to suck her breast while running his hand down her stomach. As he begins to show her other nipple some attention his hand reaches its destination. Her entrance is dripping wet and yearning. Shika runs a single finger outside teasing her.

"MMm..Shika" Temari moans moving her hips wanting more stimulation.

Shika looks into her lustful eyes.

"heh." He rips her pajama pants off revealing all of her glory. He slides his finger inside of her. Her body tightens around his finger as he moves it in and out.

"yes...yes...shika...please..." Temari is gone in a sea of lust as he continues.

Shikamaru decides to move down there and get a sample. His tongue also starts to explore her lower regions to help out his fingers.

Temari arches her back and grabs a handful of his hair. Shikamaru hitting all the right spots causing her to moan like crazy. She yells his name as she climax releasing on shika and the table.

Shika removes his fingers and motions for Temari to taste the goodness. She sucks his finger obediently rubbing her hand along his swollen member that is wanting out.

"..." Shika drops his pants and takes off his shirt.

He kisses Temari passionately as he gets into place to enter.

"Please...I want it..." Temari begs.

Shika rubs along the outside teasing her body with the head knowing that she desires to feel another climax. He slowly pushes inside wanting her to feel every inch.

The feeling of ecstasy flowing through her body as his member rested inside her. Her body inviting to his member tightening, wanting stimulation. Shika strokes at a slow motion enjoying every stroke inside of his lover. Temari has gone into a state of euphoria already feeling herself close again. Shikamaru teasing her breast and loving the way she called his name. Shika speeds up his motion feeling himself about to come to a close a well. Temari's walls comforting his member wants all of his release.

"Shika...Shika...Shika!" Temari yelled as she released for a second time.

Shikamaru came intertwining his love juices with Temari.

"heh. You ruined the table." Shikamaru said looking at the mess they made.

"Its...your...fault.." Temari replied trying to catch her breath.

"I love you Temari."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately still connected Shikamaru's member stood once again.

"I hope you know I'm far from being done." Shika smiled as he looked deep into Temari's eyes.

"Good. I did'nt say stop." Temari rubbed her button and her waterfall continued to flow.

* * *

_Few months later..._

"Yeah you gotta hold that shit Choji!" Kiba said in satisfactory.

"Everybody gets one rover!" Choji replied in defeat.

"Damn it all to hell." Shikamaru said looking at his phone.

"Temari agian? She's turned this drama into an every month thing." Naruto said.

"Yeah. But I got it under control." Shika replied with a smile.

* * *

Author Note: Wooooooo that was a long hiatus...man I am sorry...hope this makes up for it...as for my other stories...if I feel inspired...they will get completed...happy new years...and as for this story...It was inspired by the song Shut The Fuck Up - Joey Galaxy...Been 3 years since I had any sex so...this is my release...(Get it?) happy 2014

_~Chubbyboy~_


End file.
